


A Visit From The South

by kirkwords



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Race To The Edge (TV series), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: The royal family of Dunbroch have come to discuss a peace treaty with the Chief of Berk, but unbeknownst to their parents, Hiccup and Princess Merida already have a history.





	A Visit From The South

"If you waved at the clouds, do you think they would wave back?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous, babe." 

 

Hiccup and Astrid sat on a sea-stack, overlooking the south sea. It was their only way to get any peace and quiet away from everyone else. After the Battle at Berserker Island, the Riders had decided to stay at Berk to recover, physically and mentally before returning back to Dragons’ Edge, however, such peace could never last long enough.

 

The sound of marching drums and bagpipes filled the air as a ship appeared over the horizon through the fog. It was relatively large, and had a green sword insignia covering the sail. Realisation coated Hiccup’s face as he leaped to his feet, exploding in cheery laughter. 

 

"Oh, she sure knows how to make an entrance," he announced, a grin stretched across his face. "Shall we greet our guests?" Hiccup asked, turning to Astrid and reaching out his hand for her to grab. The couple jumped on their dragons and Hiccup dove straight for the ship, causing Astrid to laugh and follow him.

 

Hiccup and Toothless flew to the ship and waved at the captain. "Follow me, boys. We'll take ya to the docks" He called out, flying to Berk's port, where his father was waiting.

 

~

 

Meanwhile, under the ship, Princess Merida of Dunbroch was whitling into her bow, waiting for the ship to reach land. She heard the roar of a Night Fury - Toothless and got to her feet, running to the deck. She'd never been to Berk, but Hiccup was always begging her, Jack and Rapunzel to visit him. She wondered how the little viking was doing; he would be 19 now she thought, as the island came closer and closer. A blue dragon was flying around Toothless, spinning in loops around him. 

 

~

 

Once they reached the docks, Hiccup landed next to his father, and Toothless ran off to play with Skullcrusher. When Astrid and Stormfly joined them, Hiccup wrapped his arm her waist and leant down to whisper in her ear.

 

"I'll take you out for a date tonight. How's that sound?" he asked, knowing that the arrival of the Scots had dampened her spirits of spending time with her lover.  Astrid's face lit up and she nodded, giving him a quick kiss. 

 

Stoick walked down to greet the royal family, helping the Queen of Dunbroch off the ship, her husband and children following closely behind. 

 

"Welcome to Berk, Your Majesties. Princes and Princess, my son will be more than happy to show you around, right Hiccup?" the Chief asked the young man walking towards them. 

 

Merida hardly recognised him. He stood about half a foot taller than the last time she saw him. His face was more chiseled, and he was much more well built. A small bandage ran over the bridge of his nose, from what Merida assumed to be a break. He wore a simple suit of leather armour and had a small cylindrical object strapped to his upper right thigh. It wasn't until he spoke that she knew it was the same guy. 

 

"Welcome Princess," he said with a smile. The same dorky smile he'd worn when she first met him.  "Took you awhile to finally come here, didn't it?" he chuckled, lowering his voice. 

 

"Haddock... we don't have all day," a young woman said, shaking her head, a light bemused smile on her face and threw Hiccup aside. She was around Merida’s height, a few inches shorter than Hiccup. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a braid going down her back. She wore a red shirt, a leather skirt over a pair of darker leggings, and knee high fur boots; a large double-sided battle axe in her right hand.

 

"The name's Astrid. Follow us," she said, dragging the poor boy with her. Merida never recalled Hiccup mentioning Astrid, and by the way that she'd introduced herself, he hadn't said anything about her to this warrior either. 

 

The duo showed Merida and her brothers around Berk. They walked around the village greeting people as they walked. Several older vikings would walk up to Hiccup and ask him things or give his things to pass to his father, they seemed very accepting of him, a very stark contrast from when he was 15 Merida thought. 

They took them to the old battle arena, which was now a training academy for both dragons and vikings and met Hiccup’s friends; a group of teenagers that were throwing  weapons at each other and having simple conversation with one another. They stayed there a minute or two before finally returning to the Great Hall. 

 

“Uh, you lot go in, I just have something I need to do first.” Hiccup said, giving Astrid a sideways glance, the latter looking very unamused. Merida nodded and ushered her brothers inside.

 

Hiccup grasped Astrid's hand firmly, and gave her a subtle tug away from the doors. He leaned down and looked her in the eye. She refused to say a word, although Hiccup knew exactly what she would have said.

 

"Look, I know you don't want to be around the Scots. I can assure you, you will get along with Merida, but please just hold through this meeting for me," Hiccup said quietly. When she nodded, he sighed and kissed her softly, before walking in to face the meeting.

 

Hiccup took his seat. Astrid dragged a small stool from one of the tables, and sat down. Stoick didn't say anything, and neither did Hiccup. The only person who seemed to have an issue was the Queen of Dunbroch.

 

"Why is this young girl here?" The Queen asked. Instead of Hiccup, it was Stoick who spoke up in Astrid's defence.

 

"Elinor, this is Astrid Hofferson. She is my son's second-in-command for the Dragon Riders and his betrothed. If we are to be speaking of peace between the Scots and Hooligans, our future royals need to present," he calmly explained. Hiccup made a silent nod of agreement. 

Merida was unsure if she had heard Stoick correctly? Betrothed?! Hiccup was to be wed, and looking over the table at the couple, it clearly wasn't arranged. She didn't have time to ask before her father spoke.

 

"Alright Stoick,” Fergus started, “Onto the treaty” 

Hiccup’s father nodded and unrolled a scroll of parchment. After discussion between the Chief, King and Queen, the treaty was written. Hiccup leant across the table to read the document, and placed his finger on the phrase ‘allies’. 

 

“Mer, would that include Corona?” He asked, looking up at her. She nodded.

 

“Although between you and me Haddock, I think that’s just common sense. You don’t want to get on poor Punzie’s bad side.” The pair shared a laugh and he looked back down over the paper. Hiccup eventually sat back down after reading over it. Stoick gave his son a perplexed look.

 

“How do you know of Corona boy?” Fergus asked.

 

“The princess is an old friend of ours,” Hiccup stated blankly, gesturing to himself then Merida. “She’s still the princess right?” He asked, looking to his friend. 

 

Merida smiled. “Ay, she is.”

 

~

 

Afterwards, Hiccup took the others to the Academy. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or worried that the triplets got along with the twins perfectly.However, he was pleased that Merida and Astrid got along well. They were so similar he'd be scared if they didn't get along. He would have lost even more limbs, he thought to himself.

 

The three of them were sitting and watching everyone else mess around. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were throwing varieties of weapons at each other, Merida’s brothers itching to join in. Merida and Astrid were mid-conversation about something Hiccup wasn’t paying attention to, as he was lost in his own thoughts. He had promised to take Astrid out tonight, but he wasn't sure if she even wanted to anymore. He decided to take a chance, excused himself and went to the Cove.

 

~ 

 

That evening, Astrid was in her room sharpening a dagger when there was a knock on her door. She ignored the conversation her father was having with the guest until he yelled her name. 

 

"Astrid! Come downstairs now please!" Magnus Hofferson called to his daughter. She dropped the dagger and walked down the stairs to see Hiccup sitting at the table with her dad. 

 

THE DATE! 

 

She'd completely forgotten. Her shock must have shown on her face because Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. 

 

"You should know by now M'lady, that I never forget important dates," he said taking her hand. 

 

"Home before sunrise," her boyfriend and father said in unison. An agreement they had discussed previously obviously.

 

He flew her on Toothless to the cove, their date spot. It was where Astrid had first met Toothless, and where she'd first kissed Hiccup, all those years ago after their romantic flight.

 

They spent the next couple of hours cuddling and talking about everything under the moon. Once the sun had set, Hiccup got up and sat on Toothless.

 

"How about a moonlit flight. Just us and Toothless, like the old times. Or will I have to hang you in a tree again?" Hiccup teased.

 

"No trees this time, Haddock," Astrid said, getting on the dragon behind him, and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

"Take me to the stars, Dragon Boy."  

 

Toothless took off and flew amongst and above the clouds. As they flew past Berk, Astrid waved at the sleeping island. She wasn't expecting it to wave back, but Hiccup laughed at her anyway.

 

Instead of going back to the cove after the flight, Hiccup landed outside the Hofferson household. Astrid kissed him good-night and sauntered inside, heading straight to her room.  Hiccup made his way home, a lovestruck smile plastered on his face. 

 

~ 

 

The next morning, Astrid was walking through the village with Merida when she saw Hiccup kneeling next to a young girl, who was waving at the sky. She was close enough to hear Hiccup's words. 

 

"The clouds will always wave back."


End file.
